Forgotten Past
by Marauders Jr
Summary: Harry lost memory while Draco trick him that he is his boyfriend. Further detail see for yourself. Reposted. R&R.


... thought.  
"..." talks.

Forgotten Past 2

A very strong ray of sunlight are brutally stabbing a pair of beautiful emerald green eye. Harry was awake from his 'sleep' by the offensive and strong light. His mind is in total blank. His head is aching and the worst part are HE CAN'T REMEMBER A THING!

Fear is overhelming his heart. He immediately scan through his surrounding to try to get a hint who he is and where is he. He saw many white sheets of bed and bottles of colourful liquids, labelling with many names which he feel very familiar but still had no clue what it is. But he is very sure that he must be in the infirmary since this very room look so much like a tiny clinic though a bit old and dusty.

Then when he turn and scan the other part of the infirmary, he saw a boy who age seem to be equal to him. He have a very beautiful blonde hair, comb back neatly. He has a very rare silver colour eye and his face looks very pale. He face seems to be expressionliess but his pretty silver eye had given him out. He actually looks like he is very worry over something. Before he could think further, he realise that the beautiful blonde is looking intensely at him.

"Ah!" Harry shouted out loud, reaching for the blanket to cover most of his body and cowering at the very corner of the bed. The blonde almost jump at the reaction he received.

XxXxXx

"Stupid Parkinson! If anything bad happen to Harry, I'll swear under the name of Malfoy ' I'll never rest until I get my revenge for my Love ' ." Draco murmur silently, trying not to wake Harry up from his rest.

Flashback

The same morning Draco and Harry are fighting again as usual but their arguement seems to be proceed into a very critical state. Draco had accidentally insulted both Harry's parents and Harry didn't really able to cope it very well.

"Take it back, you ugly ferret!" Harry warned loudly, while taking his wand and pointed at Draco. But before anyone could react, someone standing behind Draco shouted.

"Expelliarmus!" Parkison shouted, but she seems to be unable to control her magical power due to her unstable emotion of worry over Draco maybe hurt and have emitted too much of her magical power. It's not only disarmed Harry, it's also knocked Harry's head hardly and painfully against the tree which is standing firmly behind Harry and it's had send him into oblivion.

Draco was the first to react. He walked over to Pansy. "Drake." Pansy gazed at him expectingly. She thought she had saved her crush from harm and he is going to reward her by reply her loves or something.

Unpredictablely, Draco raised his hand and gave Pansy a tight and painful slap across her cheek.

"Who order you to HEX him!" Draco shouted extremely loud. He almost going ballistic but he had rasionalise himself to stay calm and needed to send Harry to Hospital Wing immediately before anything worst may happen from the strong knock against the tree.

Draco carry Harry and quickly bring Harry to see Mdm. Pomfrey.

End of Flashback

Draco blushed slightly when he realise he accidentally called Harry his LOVE again in his mind.

Yes, Draco had a crush on Harry ever since he had set his eye on him at Mdm. Malkin's shop. Draco smile inwardly to himself while musing at the first time he and Harry meet.

Suddenly, Draco saw Harry was stirring in his sleep indicating that he is going to wake up. As if in a cue, Draco immediately put back on his mask making sure that Harry doesn't know how he felt about him. If Harry ever know that he had crush on him ever since first year, he may laugh and giving mocking comment for the rest of his life or even worst he may try to avoid him for the rest of his life. When Draco thinking about the probability that he would never see Harry anymore, he decided he will not take any chance of this scenario may took place, even it's hurt him deep down inside whenever Harry throw him dirty faces or hurtful words.

Worry swarm all over Draco's body when he see Harry unnatural reaction the moment he wake up. He is scanning around, as if this is an alien place to him. Draco is looking at him worrily, hoping that Harry is all right.

When Harry turn around and look at his direction, Draco's heart is beating rapidly when the beautiful green eye are lock with him silver one. He looks so mesmerised and suddenly, as if something snapped his mind out of it. He give out an ear-deafening shout.

XxXxXx

"Who... Who are you! Where am I!" Harry asked, anxiousness swarm all over his body. His body tremble slightly looking at the handsome stranger. Harry can't remember who the stranger is yet he feel like he know this handsome blonde for centuries.

The blonde's eye widen in surpise. "Harry? What are you talking about? Can't you remember who am I?" The silver eye stranger asked, both of his eyebrows are knitted together in worry.

"Harry? Harry. Is that my name? Who am I? Why I can't even recall anything?" Harry continued to shot the handsome blonde who seem may the only one who know the answer which playing in him mind again and again.

The stranger raised an eyebrow the moment he received the question from him. He seems to have thought for a moment then a smirk planted on his face and fortunally, the raven hair boy had just miss it. The blonde stranger gazed at him dreamily this time and gave Harry a warm and looked a bit worry smile.

"Harry, my Love. I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy. I'm your lover, can't you remember me?" The blonde asked while he lift his hand to stroke Harry's cheek.

Harry dumbfounded the moment he heard the unexpected answer from a mere stranger. He feel something odd but can't place it in the right place in his mind.

XxXxXx

Draco's eye widen, where he can't imagine how big is his eye now. "Harry? What are you talking about? Can't you remember who am I?" He asked, trying to confirm what he assume may have occur to the boy he love so much.

"Harry? Harry. Is that my name? Who am I? Why I can't even recall anything?" And that all Draco need to confirm his deduction.

Maybe the hard bump against the tree have make him lost him memory. He thinks while raised his eyebrow to rasionalise everything. That mean he don't even remember that we are arch-enemy at all and what every story I made up he doesn't know that thats a big fat lie. His lip curved into a evil smirk the moment he started to plan his 'EVIL' plan.

He then turn to Harry and put up a fake worry and a whole-hearted warm smile.

"Harry, my Love. I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy. I'm your lover, can't you remember me?" Draco asked, while lifted his hand and stroke Harry's cheek. Fonding the smooth and soft skin that he is longing to touch ever since like.

Harry was in silence for a moment. Draco had pause for a few minutes to let Harry digest that little information before continue to proceed his 'EVIL' plan.

"Can't your remember? We always have breakfast, lunch and dinner togather."He lie. Well we do eat at the same Great Hall together.

"We play Quidditch together and we are having a lot of fun too." He continued. Yep, we did play Quidditch in a match together though we are rival in the game.

Draco continued to feed Harry's many twisted information which is only partly true. Draco and Harry started to chat merrily. Harry started to feel much comfortable around his so called lover, Draco.

He even smiled and laughed whenever Draco told him a bit funny thing happen before. Oh, Merlin. He is so cute when he smiled and laughed. We should do this more often.

Suddenly, two people burst in. This had frighten Harry a lot and he grabbed Draco's arm unconsiously for protection. Draco understand the meaning behind Harry's action, he then started to become very possesive and protective.

XxXxXx

The two gryffindoor burst into the Hospital Wing the moment they received massage about the fight earlier that morning.

"Harry! Harry! Are you alright? You give a real fright out of our life when we heard the news back there from Prof. McGonagall..." Hermione asked worrily while dragging the red head behind her. She stopped abruptly so do the red head when they saw Harry is clutching tightly around Draco's arm,cowering behind him and Draco's protective and possesive manner plastered on his face.

They walked silently around the other side of the bed eye still fixed on the blonde odd manner. Even Harry's odd reaction also puzzled both of the Gryffindoor.

"Harry. Are you alright, mate? Why are you clutching ... " Ron asked, while placing his hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry is shocked and his body are trembling furiously at the contact. Before Ron able to continued further his question, his hand which is situated on Harry's shoulder are slapped away hardly.

XxXxXx

Draco started to tense up a bit when the Granger and the Weasley burst into the Hospital Wing. He stay in silence while look intensely at both of the Gryffindoor, who will be a great big threat with his Great Plan to be with Harry.

His possesive instinct took over the moment he saw Weasley placed his hand on his 'lover'. He immediately slapped Ron's hand away partly due to his possesiveness and partly is tried to stop the Weasley to let out the actual fact and ruin his plan.

"Hey, what you do that for, you ugly ferret!" Ron shouted.

Harry flinched a little when the red head boy shouted at his lover. Though he still feel something was not right between him and his lover but deep down in his heart he knows that he really loves him. He wanted to protect his lover from harm too but before he able to voice out, Draco had snapped the red head back.

"Can't you see he is in shock! I think you are old enough to be much more observent, Weasel!" Draco snapped. He continued immediately when he saw Hermione wanna voice out too. "Get out! He need his rest! Mdm. Promfrey said he need his rest as much as possible! OUT!" He said while shoving the two clueless Gryffindoor out from the Hospital Wing as fast as possible. Slammed the door hard, he then walked slowly back to the where Harry is. Thank Merlin, everything is over! Draco shouted in his mind.

"Who are they? Are they a friend of ours? Why they are so rude to you." Harry asked in puzzlement, thinking back on what happen a minutes ago.

Oh, no! What should I answer without giving anything out! Draco trying to squeeze his brain to think. Later he able to make out a phrase to answer him.

"They are someone who 'THINK' they know you the best, love" Draco answer lovingly, trying to distract Harry from further thought. Harry blushed a little when he heard his lover called him love. Though he feel a bit odd but at same time he also feel that his heart are fill with warm and love. Then he smile and give Draco a nod for acknowledgement.

Draco's mind is blanked for a minutes when he received another sweet smile from his crush. Unable to control his body, he lowered his face and kiss Harry's lip gently. Just a simple touch and this send shivers all over Draco's body.

Draco pull away a few minutes later to catch his breath and so do Harry. They look at each other in daze. Harry start to blush furiously when conscious took over him. Oh, Merlin. Stop looking so adorable. I'll jump on him any time soon if he continue to look like that. Suddenly a sound of the bell, signaling the time for the begining of the next class. Save by the bell.

XxXxXx

Harry was a bit shocked at first when both of their's lips touch. From this simple touch, Harry can conclude that Draco really likes him. He shoved away the possiblities that Draco is not his lover and a mere liar who just wanna take advantages on him. He give in and continue to kiss his lover and to taste his better.

After seem like a decade, they pull away from each other to catch on with their breath. Harry look at Draco in daze and smile inwardly at himself. He smell like vanilla and snow. Sweet and a bit cold. Suddenly conscious took over him. Oh, for Merlin sake. I've kiss him in public. Though no one is around but it still is a public place. Someone may come in a see what we have don't. Oh, I just wanna dig a hole and burried myself into it. Blushing furiously at his action and dunno what to until he heard a the sound of the bell, telling them that they still have classes to attend to.

"I think I should go. I still have class to attend to. You stay here, love, you need as much rest as possible." Draco spoke after a moment of silent pause. "I'll come and visit you again after the class, ok." He continued while giving Harry a small peck on his lips.

Harry tensed on the though of his lover are living him in a place where he totally have no idea of. Act on instinct, he grabbed Draco's sleeve and an uneasy look plastered all over his face. Silently pleading Draco not to leave him alone.

Draco seem to thought for a moment before he acted as most people will predicted he'll do.

He grabbed Harry's hand back, run out from the Hospital Wing and leading Harry to Slytherin common room.

XxXxXx

Draco wanted to leave after he promise Harry that he'll come back to visit him later. He is afraid that if he stay any longer his crush may loose something he shouldn't lost.

Suddenly he felt a tug on his sleeve, he turn around and saw a hand is grabbing thightly on his sleeve. He then looked at the owner of the hand.

He saw Harry uneasiness plastered all over his face. He really wanted to go but Harry's cute face makes him to have a second thought.

Then Draco make a decision which many people may have done. He grabbed Harry's hand and lead him to Slytherin common room.

When they reaches there, As Draco had thought no one is in the tower cause now most of the student had went to class.

Draco lead Harry to the nearest couch to let Harry and himself to have a rest from the long marathon.

They sat there and Draco's arm are wrapped around Harry shoulder while checking on his new lover of any sign of uncomfy. Harry didn't seem to be frighten or uneasy so they enjoying each other company in a real total silent. Then Harry suddenly make a very brave move, he snuggle closer into Draco's embrace.

Draco is shocked from the daring move made by Harry then later relax and hold Harry into a bit tighter embrace. Enjoying the warm and cozy sensation from having each other around. What can you say, Love is in the air.

Later due to 'condition' is too cozy or should I say too warm, the tingling feel that shouldn't at a certain part of Draco body is building up. Before he really loose it, Draco suggested a innocent game of wizard chess.

Harry groan at the lost of the comfort but comply later since he also feel the tingling feeling too.

So he also volunteer to help his lover,Draco to take his chess set out.

"Come it's just up stair." Draco siad while leading Harry to his room where he kept his wizard chess.

Harry follow closely behind Draco but Harry's bad luck seem to be took all over him again. Harry accidentally slipped and fall down for the long stair. "AH!" That's all Harry able to voice out.

This had took Draco attention, when he turn back, horror took all over him. All he can see is the love of his lifetime is slowly back away. NO! Is not back away, he is falling down from the stair.

"HARRY!" That all he can said when this horrible sight took place. And that is the last word Harry heard before everything become pitch black.

XxXxXx

"Mdm. Promfrey! Help! Ha...Harry just now feel down from the stair! He hit his head again! Please, quickly! Save him!" Draco shouted at the nurse.

Poppy the nurse who was frantic to find her lost patient. She wanted to ask where he found Harry who went missing a few moment ago. But the time she saw a frenetic handsome Dragon and a unconscious Raven beauty, she immediately swallow up her question and give Harry to drink a light-blue potion from the potion rack.

Draco didn't notice or even didn't want to care what potion did Mdm. Promfrey gave his crush. All he care the most is the safety of his lover. He hold Harry's hand tightly, heart beating very fast, he is afraid of anything worst may happen to Harry.

Suddenly, Hermione and Ron brust in and stop abruptly at the opposite side of the bed.

"Hey, ferret! What have you done with my mate? Suddenly he is missing and the next thing we know, he is admited into the Hospital Wing again..." Ron asked, or practically shouted out at Draco.

"And if I didn't hear it wrong. You are the one who had found him and running like your tail is on fire, bringing Harry to Hospital Wing." Hermione continued.

Draco frowned but ignored the question asked by the Mudblood and the Weasel.

As if in a cue, Harry eyes slowly open up, adjusting to the light before trying to see who is around him. He groaned at the pain behind his head.

The first person who Harry looking at is Draco. He feature seem to be expressionless. Draco is looking back at Harry. His heart is full of hope, nervousness and fear. Praying to everything and anything for something which he wished to receive from the raven haired boy.

Horror took all over him when the unexpected thing happen. Harry raise his eyebrow and turn to look at his friend beaming brightly.

"Hey, what the time now? Who bring me to the Hospital Wing? And why is him sitting here?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione, while pointing at Dracao but without really looking at him. This make Draco feel like a big bucket of cold water had just poured down to his whole body from head to toes and snapped Draco from his beautiful dream with a certain gorgeous raven hair boy. Mutely, he give out a sigh of heartbroken.

He then silently walked out the Hospital Wing without taking the attention of the Golden Trio of the Gryffindoor but in vain, a certain someone who is inspecting him silently, saw him makes the leave and inwardly give out a smirk. A small lesson won't hurt a lot.

"Hey, since the class is over, then I can go back to my room then." Harry said, smiling brightly at his two best friend.

"Ok. If like that, then lets us go back together. I just don't want a ferret and his bumble-bee to hex you again without us around to cover you." Ron said while trying to help his best friend out from the bed.

"No, both of you have better thing to do besides accompany me back to the Gryffindoor Tower." Harry reply back with a bit cheekiness in the tone of his voice.

Hermione and Ron blushed slightly, taking the hint from Harry's tone. "You know isn't it! You know that we ..." Hermione asked shakingly and her face is as red as a tomato right now, so does Ron.

"Yep, I know that since the first day both of you are dating. I may not have a good grade as you 'Mione but I'm also a Know-It-All in certain field of knowledge." Harry answered while giving both of the love bird a hint that he knows more then that with an evil smirk.

Thats all Harry needed to send both of his best friend to the World Wizard Record of the most reddest face in the whole wizarding world. With that Harry take his leave casually.

"Oh, and by the way, Draco and Parkinson are not seeing each other. It is one sided by that Parkinson only. Draco had set an eye on a better person. Bye." Then Harry walked out, leaving two of his friend in puzzlement.

Harry then ran quicky back to his dorm to get prepare to give a certain blonde a big surprise.

XxXxXx

Draco wondered around Hogwarts compound and he also sat under a tree near the lake to clear his mind out from the dream that he had which is so real for a few hours. He knew that this fantasy won't last long but in his selfish personality he pray hard that it will last forever or at least not so fast to the end.

He let out a sigh of defeat. Well that mean I have to go through the same old relationship with Harry as before. He let out a small smile but inside him knows that he wants to cry out loud. But he is a Malfoy with a pride. He must fight back the tears which threaten to flow out like a waterfall. He tell himself not to cry at least not at public place where people may came by and see he cry. So he walked back to his room and skip dinner so that he can avoid a certain raven hair with emerald green eye beauty.

He dragged his heavy step back to the dungeon. When he reaches there he expect that no one is there since it is dinner time and all the Slytherin had when out to the Great Hall for their dinner.

But something had give him a great big shock. Someone who should been there are sitting down near the fire place gazing him in full of lust and interest. Yes, it is Harry Potter. The last person in mind who will set a foot in the Slytherin Dungeon.

The thing which gave Draco a great big shock is not only the presence of Harry in the dungeon, it also the way he is dress.

He is wearing a white sleeveless and turle neck colar shirt which is made by cotton and also a fitting black jeans, clutching nicely around his hip and thigh. The way he dress are able to send some dirty massages for Draco.

The moment Harry presume that he caught the blonde attention, he stand up slowly, his eye is still connected to Draco's eye. Anyhow Draco didn't really take his eye away from the beautiful emerald green eye.

Harry walked like a cat, slow and graceful, eye still fixing with Draco's. He gaze Draco in full of seduction sending a few electricity to Draco to make his whole body shivers.

It's only takes a few second for Harry to stand in front Draco in a really close distance. He then placed his both arm around Draco's shoulder without breaking the eye contact, smiling in full of suduction too.

"Har...Harry. Why...are you...here? And...and i thought...you..." He stammered, his mind is in total blank and unable to process any clue why the love of his life are stand here, wearing in such a hinting clothes and emitting such a seductive auras around him.

"Why? You don't like me here?" Harry asked, his eyes is half lidded and pouted sexily.

"N...No. Is...not like...like that." Draco reply, still stutter a bit here and there.

"Then..." Harry urged him to continue and let out an evil and sexy smirk.

"It...it i that... I though you...didn't remember anything..." Draco continued in confusing.

"Oh, I remember. I remember the whole thing." Harry started. "I remember the way your smile." Touching Draco's lips at the process. "I remember the warm when your hand touched my skin." Harry lets his hand glidding casually along Draco's arm and send more shiver to his body. "I remember the feeling when you embrace me in your arms." He now holding Draco's hand and allow him to circle his waist. Draco's heart is melted and now he is smiling lovingly at Harry, circling Harry's waist tightly and possesively.

Harry then let out an evil smirk again. "And I also remember the twisted lie you fed me to convince me that we are lovers." Draco now is blushing furiously which he never had before.

"Erm... I did tell you the truth. We do eat together at the Great Hall but in different table. We did play Quidditch together but from different team, and I must add I do enjoy it." Draco defended.

Harry then chuckled and give Draco a soft kiss. After a few minutes which feels like only a few second they broke the kiss and gaze at each other.

"So what are you waitng for? Back ups? You let me waited for hours and I'm starving." Harry said his tone full of sassiness.

"Ah...Oh, lets go to have dinner right now. I think there is still some food left." Draco continued, a bit blushed and wanted to pull his new lover to the Great Hall to have his dinner. Well he can't let him starve, not when he is thin like stick right now.

Harry pulled the blushing Draco back and raise an eyebrow. "You are not as intelligent as you seem, love. Sometimes you are quite oblivious, I presume." Harry said, looking at the blonde whose eyebrow now is knitted together almost making a line.

"Thats not what I mean..." Harry continued, licking the bottom lip of the oblivious blonde. Draco who had get the hint is blushing again.

"I think, now, you get what I mean." Harry give him another winning smirk and hold Draco tighter around his neck.

Then the whole late evening, moan and groan can be heard inside a certain room which slept by none other but a certain beautiful blonde. But no one heard the voice cause they do remember to put on a silencing charm, voices can only be heard INSIDE the room.

XxXxXx

Next morning, another confusion took over Ron and Hermione. Harry last night when back to his dorm very late at night, Ron informed. Now they saw Harry are limping when he walked and he fidgeted when he sit down, acting as if something is poking his butt.

Then they saw a very happy blonde walking in full confident into the Great Hall to eat his breakfast. They do notice that the blonde are looking at their direction from time to time, smiling lovingly. This sending shiver down to Ron and Hermione spine, to see their arch-enemy smiling plus LOVINGLY at their direction. But they didn't notice a certain raven hair boy reply the smile also in full contain of love back to the blonde.

The End 


End file.
